In the case of producing printed images using a heat-meltable transfer recording medium of this type, heretofore, printed images were produced on a plain paper by selectively heating and softening a transferable ink layer provided on the surface of a foundation by means of a heating means such as thermal head to transfer the ink layer to the plain paper. The thus produced images were not readily removed by peeling off them.
In recent years, however, a function of correcting erroneous images has been required with wide use of this heat-meltable transfer system and it is desired to improve a removability of image.
Under the circumstances, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-22090 proposes to provide a penetration-depressing layer on the surface of a heat-meltable ink layer to depress the penetration of a heat-meltable ink into a recording paper.
However, the above-mentioned recording medium has a drawback that an image formed on a recording paper can easily be rubbed off with a finger, and other drawbacks, which cause a problem that a fastness of image which is an advantage inherent in the hot-meltable transfer system is remarkably reduced, and other problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heat-meltable transfer recording medium capable of producing on a recording paper an image which is readily removed by peeling it off from the paper when being heated but is good in fastness in a normal state without disadvantages such as an image being rubbed off.